F E E L I N G
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke, ketika mereka dihadapkan oleh suatu kenyataan berupa kematian sang sahabat. CANON, Drabble, OOC, NO PAIRING, just friendship. RnR, Please?


Sakura tidak pernah berpikir hari ini akan terjadi. Tidak, tidak pernah. Karena terlalu menyakitkan ketika terpikirkan, dan dia yakin sekali bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu menghadapi ini.

Tapi, kenyataan menghantamnya dengan keras, menghempas tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam kepingan kesedihan dan menggerogoti jiwa.

Sejenak tubuhnya terpaku, mata emeraldnya menatap kosong pada sosok yang telah terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Sosok pemuda ceria yang selalu menemaninya ketika Ia berada dalam depresi karena masalah yang menimpa tim tujuh. Sosok yang takkan pernah menyerah pada takdirnya.

Uzumaki Naruto telah pergi, menyusul kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman lega karena berhasil membawa Si Bungsu Uchiha, kembali kehadapannya.

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<p>

F E E L I N G By Takeuchi Mihara

Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Sasuke is totally OOC, very short fanfic (It's just drabble).

No pairings. Just a strong friendship of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read It.**

I Hope you'll enjoy my fict, minna-san. :)

* * *

><p>Sakura memang selalu berharap kalau suatu saat nanti dirinya akan tertawa bersama tim tujuh kembali, menjalankan misi bersama, dan dua orang bodoh itu akan bertengar di hadapannya dan Ia hanya menjadi penonton rutin 'kebersamaan' mereka. Yah, seperti menonton opera sabun gratisan, lengkap dengan popcorn yang dibeli dari penjual yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. Dan begitu popcorn nya habis, dia akan melerai keduanya dengan meninju salah satu dari mereka, dan membela yang lainnya.<p>

Sungguh Sakura mengharapkan kenangan empat tahun yang lalu itu kembali terulang.

Tapi, itu semua tidak akan terulang kembali.

Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana cengiran itu terukir di wajah tan nya sebelum Ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan mati, Sakura-chan." Dan si bocah bodoh itu melesat pergi ke persembunyian Madara, berusaha menemukan mantan rekan setimnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Andaikan Sakura punya kuasa untuk bertempur bersamanya, pasti Sakura sudah ikut bersamanya dan membantu.

* * *

><p>Gadis tujuhbelas tahun itu berjalan pelan, seolah enggan untuk melangkah. Apalagi tujuannya adalah Pemakaman Umum Konoha, tempat di mana salah satu sahabat yang disayanginya tengah tertidur untuk selamanya. Tempat yang selalu disinggahinya sejak orang itu pergi.<p>

Ia menghela napas lelah, memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada hitai ate berwarna hitam yang sudah banyak bekas robekan di setiap sudutnya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak peristiwa itu dan dia tidak pernah melupakannya, ketika dia harus merelakannya pergi.

"Naruto…"

Nisan itu sangat sederhana. Hanya berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna kelabu dengan ukiran hiragana yang terpantul ke mata emeraldnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah kalung Hokage Pertama yang tergeletak di atas ukiran itu, membuatnya terlihat manis, namun menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

Perlahan, aliran air mata mulai melaju, meluncur mulus dari pipi Sakura yang kini bersemu karena emosi. Belum sampai air mata itu jatuh ke bumi, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan sahabatnya. Air mata hanya akan membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Padahal Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi mereka berdua. Ia sudah berusaha keras. Tapi mengapa garis takdir harus merenggut Sang Bocah Uzumaki dari sisinya?

Kami-sama, Sakura tidak tahu kepada siapa dia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Sakura!" Dari kejauhan, Ino berteriak memanggil Sakura yang kebetulan tengah melewati toko bunga milik keluargnya.<p>

Sakura menoleh, "Hm?" dilihatnya Ino tengah berlari kecil menyusulnya.

Ino tersenyum, "Mau menemui Naruto, ya?" tanyanya ceria, meskipun dalam kalimatnya terselip sebuah nada duka.

"Aku baru saja ke tempatnya, sekarang aku akan pergi ke tempat Sasuke-kun." Sakura membalas senyum sahabatnya yang sekaligus rival cintanya itu. "kau mau ikut menjenguknya? Kau bisa bertemu dengan Sai karena kudengar dia masuk rumah Sakit akibat misi kemarin." tawar Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sepintas mata aquamarine nya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sebelum berkata kembali, "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku. Tunggu sebentar, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Begitu gadis berambut bubble gum itu membuka pintu, yang didapatinya adalah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya seperti dihujam seribu pedang.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke, Bungsu Uchiha, mantan missing-nin, penghkianat desa, kini sedang menatap kosong sebuah foto berpigura kayu sederhana yang kini ada di tangannya. Tangannya yang terbalut perban mengelus permukaan foto itu pelan.

Foto tim tujuh. Satu-satunya foto kenangan mereka bersama 'dia'.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura, berjalan pelan menuju sahabatnya yang tidak merespon panggilannya. Ditariknya sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang tempat sahabatnya beristirahat, dan menatap onyx sang sahabat yang masih terfokus pada foto di hadapannya.

Jingga. Adalah sebuah warna yang sangat indah yang dipancarkan surya ketika dia pulang ke singgasanya. Lengkap dengan angin semilir yang menghangatkan, sekaligus menghantarkan kedamaian.

Sunyi menguasai mereka, sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah makan…?" tanyanya, hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"…" tidak ada respon.

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Sudah tiga bulan sejak pertempuran itu, sahabatnya yang satu ini berubah. Seperti yang dia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam. Namun diam-nya kali ini berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu, seperti sedang menahan beban yang sangat berat.

"Sasuke-kun, sebelum kemari, aku sempat mengunjungi makan Naruto." Sakura berkata pelan. Sepintas Sasuke menegang begitu dirinya menyebutkan kata Naruto, namun Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hari ini tepat tiga bulan dia dimakamkan, dan tanaman liar di sekitar nisannya mulai besar. Aku belum membersihkannya. Kau mau membantuku? Kurasa Naruto… akan senang jika kita membersihkan makamnya." Ucap Sakura, sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang kini mulai menatapnya.

"…."

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"… Dia tidak mau."

"Eh…?" Sakura bertanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia pasti tidak mengizinkanku datang ke makamnya." Ucap Sasuke, berat. Mata onyx nya kembali menatap lurus pada foto tim tujuh yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa… Kau bicara begitu, Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke pelan, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke –" "AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke keras, meskipun air mata kini mengalir di pipinya. "Aku –aku membunuhnya ketika dia menyadarkanku! Aku membunuhnya ketika aku sadar bahwa dia adalah sahabatku yang sesungguhnya! Aku… aku…" Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang tengah diperban akibat luka yang didapatnya.

Lepas sudah. Emosinya yang selama ini ditahannya keluar. Persetan dengan Uchiha dan sifat elitnya. Saat ini, Sasuke tidak memikirkan apapun soal martabat klan-nya yang sudah hilang itu.

Dia hanya ingin menangis. Kali ini saja.

Menangis, menyesali apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya.

Kesalahannya. Dan kematian orang itu.

Sakura terdiam. Melihat keadaan rekan satu timnya yang begitu terpuruk membuat dadanya nyeri. Tetesan embun mulai membasahi emerald Sakura,menyusul sang sahabat yang lebih dulu meneteskan air matanya.

'_Andai saja… Andai saja kau ada di sini, Naruto…'_

Perlahan, direngkuhnya sahabatnya yang kini terlihat rapuh itu. Mendekapnya erat, mecoba membagi kehangatan, dan berbagi kesedihan.

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan sendu. Perlahan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan nisan itu, berbaring di samping nisan sang sahabat. Gadis berambut pendek itu memejamkan matanya pelan, tangan kanannya mengelus nisan disampingnya dengan perlahan… Dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum, meskipun dibalik kelopak matanya telah menumpahkan air mata.<p>

"Naruto…"

Sasuke masih berdiri, menatap kosong pada nisan di hadapannya. Pada akhirnya dia pun ikut menjatuhkan diri di sisi berlawanan dengan Sakura, menutup matanya, dan mengusap nisan itu pelan.

"Kami ada di sini, Naruto… Bersamamu." Gumam Sakura pelan. Sebelum dunia mimpi membawanya pergi.

* * *

><p>Meskipun kau telah pergi selamanya dari sisi kebersamaan ini, kenangan kita bersama akan tetap tersimpan di hati ini, selamanya.<p>

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

* * *

><p>Endingnya gak jelas. -.-d #digampar<p>

Yosh! Takeuchi Mihara di sini~ :3 Udah lama gak ke FFn eh malah nge post fanfic abal macam beginian. Yah, dilihat-lihat gaya tulisan saja jadi beda gini. ;w; Tangan saya juga jadi lebih kaku karena udah lama gak nulis. #dor

Dedicated to my best friends.

Persahabatan kita memang tidak selamanya lurus. Dibalik setiap canda tawa dan duka yang dibagi, pasti akan terselip rasa dengki dan iri, yang tidak bisa dibagi dengan orang lain.

Tapi, mungkin dengan mencoba membuka diri dan saling berbagi dengan tulus, mungkin semua ini akan berakhir dengan senyuman.

#curcol

Oke, ide fict ini saya dapatkan ketika sedang mandi pagi pada pulul sebelas tigapuluh alias nggak bisa dibilang mandi pagi. -_-

Saya tahu kalau fanfic ini masih sangat membutuhkan perbaikan, jadi, j**angan lupa kasih concrict (bukan flame)**, ya. :D

Sign,

Takeuchi Mihara.


End file.
